


It is Done

by tuxedo_rabbit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedo_rabbit/pseuds/tuxedo_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things leave a scar. Leske's death is one of those things. Another tiny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the 30 day rpg challenge on tumblr. It's about my warden, Talia Brosca. Hope you enjoy!

It is done.  
  
Talia stared down at the dwarf by her feet. Dead. Braids caked with blood, eyes looking at nothing, dead. There was a pounding in her head that matched the pain pulsating from her arm; a wound she had received from Leske himself. Then Morrigan had frozen him, allowing Talia to slip away and fight a different thug. Maybe she should have stayed and fought Leske instead. She could have had Alistair beat down Jarvia while she distracted her friend. If she had been the one facing him, she could have kept him alive. If she could have just killed Jarvia first—the pounding in her head grew louder. Talia didn’t want to think about this here, couldn’t think about this here.  
“Loot the bodies,” she told her companions, “I’m going to…I’m going to go scout ahead.”  
  
The next room was as quiet as the last, but her head was still pounding loud enough to fill the silence. Talia sat down next to some crates against a wall to her left, hoping the rest would help with something. It wasn’t any easier to ignore her thoughts here, but at least she couldn’t see Leske’s body.  
  
It wasn’t long before she heard the door open. Someone coming to check up on her probably. Not wanting to hear any comments other than “We’re done looting,” the warden opted to stay hidden among the crates. With any luck, they’d think she was actually checking out the other rooms and leave her alone. Of course, that didn’t actually work.  
  
“Talia,” a voice called out and, much to her surprise, the dwarf realized it was Morrigan. The mage walked forward until she could see around the crates. Looking up to meet Morrigan’s yellow eyes, Talia tried to work out the other woman’s motives. She couldn’t read the emotion on Morrigan’s face , but it wasn’t pity or scorn, and that was enough for the warden not to shoo her away.  
  
“You still have wounds,” Morrigan stated “tis foolish to run around while bleeding all over the place.” The pounding in her head made it difficult to think of an appropriate response, so Talia kept quiet. Morrigan’s brow furrowed for a moment before she knelt beside the warden, hands raised slightly and glowing blue. “May I?” It was an unusual gesture. Morrigan didn’t often use magic to heal Talia due to her natural resistance to the stuff, and she wasn’t quite sure what the human meant by it. Talia nodded anyway, letting the healing magic wash over her.  
  
Morrigan didn’t talk, didn’t make any comments about the fight or Leske, she just focused on fixing the myriad of cuts and bruises along Talia’s arms and legs. The magic felt good, like a warm bath, much better than using a poultice or a potion. Talia tried to focus on that, on the warmth, and though the pounding in her head didn’t completely recede, it did lessen.  
  
Soon, the only thing that remained was a jagged line on her arm, just above her elbow—the wound from Leske’s dagger. “I cannot heal that one anymore than I already have.” Morrigan said as she dropped her hands. Talia nodded in response one again.  
  
A scar then.  
  
A reminder of an old friend.  
  
It was done, but she would remember.


End file.
